1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roofing tools and equipment, and more particularly to a bucket holder for supporting a bucket in a preferred attitude on a sloped roof
2. Description of Related Art
Buckets are used extensively by workmen on roofing operations. Such operations include surfacing and repairing or replacement of surfaces. The buckets that are used are typically of the round cylindrical type with a hinged handle for carrying them. However these buckets are in advantageously used in that when set to rest on a pitched roof the contents of the bucket tends to overflow the downhill side of the bucket since the bucket is at an angle to the horizontal. Further, these buckets tend to slide off the pitched roof. No solution to this problem has been discovered until now with the result that workmen have been hurt by buckets slipping off roofs upon which they were placed.
The prior art teaches the use of buckets in roof installation and repair work. However, the prior art does not teach that such a bucket may be supported in an upright attitude by a non-slip surfaced bucket holder. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.